My Crazy, Random, Hetalia RP with My Friends
by HadehariaHailey
Summary: Just as the title says, this Rp involves HardihoodHannah, SaccadicSam and Me!


Sam: Omg  
>Hailey: Your an idiot! But I still luv u (no homo)<br>Sam: Im bored D:  
>Hailey: Me 2, I wish we had Internet on the move lol. The dramatic music scares me .<br>Sam: Same and I feel like we're mute or something and typing while in a moving car is hard  
>Hailey: Pft, talk for yourself! I'm to Prussian for this to be hard!<br>Sam: Hard, you say? Ohononon  
>Hannah: ...*alarm* GilTonio?<br>Hailey: Let's RP!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannah+Sam+Hailey: *Pops into a room with Prussia, France and Spain*  
>Spain:...where did you come from?<br>France: Ohonononon Tonio who cares where they came from, we are now with three beautiful women!  
>Hailey: *winks at all three boys*<br>Sam: Oh. Mein. Gott.  
>Hannah:*glomping them like crazy*<br>Spain: awww...they're so cute!  
>Sam: *pulls both girls to the side* I call the albino, you two can fight over the other two...<br>Hailey: He looks like a freaking vampire...I want the Spaniard.  
>Hannah:ffft. Mine. Go glomp the albino.<p>

(With the guys)

France: *pulls the guys to the side* Let's see if we can talk them into a orgy!  
>Spain: ...que?<br>France: Come on! It'd be fun, we'd get a turn with all three of them! :{D (frances Pedo face)  
>Spain: fusososososoo<p>

(With the girls again)

Hailey: *rolled her eyes* Come on Hermanas! We've got sexy men waiting for us!  
>Hannah: Kay!<br>France: *wraps arms around Hannah and Sams shoulder* Hello Mademoiselles!  
>Sam:*trying to do a French accent* Ah...bonjour? :D<br>Hannah:*cough*dam froggy*cough*  
>France: So what are two love-ley ladies like you doing 'ere?<br>Hailey: *rolls eyes and turns to Tonio* Hola~! Soy Hailey~! *smiles*  
>Sam: Eh...*looks from Hailey to France* I...Oh my God someone help me.<br>Hannah:Eh. *standing next to Prussia*  
>France: Ohonononon<br>Prussia: kesesese what's wrong, Frauleine?  
>Sam: I don't know who you are :D<br>Hannah:...  
>Sam: wait why is your zipper down...?<br>Spain*face palm* Gil...why?  
>Hannah:...oh crap. He isn't..?<br>Spain: cover your eyes children!*pedo face*  
>Sam: *Covers eyes then slowly peeks out*<br>Hailey: *shrugs* Nothing I haven't seen before! *smirk*  
>France: *inspecting undone zipper* 5 meters my **!<br>Hannah: bah!*hiding behind Antonio * ...nice **...  
>Prussia: *Slowly turns around to hannah and Sam* You two are virgins...right?<br>Sam: I... D:  
>Hannah:...fuck?<br>Spain:Gil! They're children! Thats my area of expertise!  
>Sam: Oh my God you guys are awesome<br>Prussia: I know!  
>Hailey: wait...why didn't you ask me if I was a virgin?<br>Prussia: ...No comment.  
>Spain: Be nicer to the girls Gilbert! *glomps all three girls*<br>Hailey: *grins and snuggles closer*  
>Sam: Oh my~<br>France: *pulls Prussia aside* He is stealing our women!  
>Prussia: So unawesome D:<br>France: What are we going to do?  
>Prussia: I know... *walks up to them and puts his hands on his hips* Who wants to see my five meters?<br>All the girls: More like five CENTIMETERS  
>Spain: *laughing*you just got told amigo.<br>Sam: But...it's not possible to be that long...  
>Prussia: You wanna see for yourself? ;D<br>Sam: Wait what.  
>Hannah: *hides behind France*I don't wanna get raped! D;<br>Hailey: You touch my Bitches you get stitches. *glaring at Gil*  
>All the guys:Your Bitches...?<br>Hailey: Yeah, my Bitches! *puts arms around Hannah and Sams shoulders*  
>All the guys thoughts: Lesbian threesome, lesbian threesome, lesbian threesome...<br>All the girls thoughts: Gay threesome, gay threesome, gay threesome...  
>Hailey: Are you guys Gay?<br>Prussia: Nein!  
>France and Spain: Well there was this one time...<br>Hannah, Sam and Prussia: Wtf?  
>Prussia: So are you girls Lesbian?<br>Hannah and Sam: No!  
>Hailey:...Does bisexual count?<br>Everyone: *shocked*  
>Hannah: Why didn't you tell us?<br>Sam: Not cool man! We change in the same room!  
>Guys: OhononononKeskeskeskes/fusososososo  
>Hailey: so? You guys are like, totally not my type!<br>Sam: Wait why do I feel offended?  
>Spain: So what is your type?<br>Hailey: *smirk* Spaniards and Hispanics. *winks at Spain*  
>Prussia: And you? *looks at Sam*<br>Sam: Germans! And Hispanics  
>France: And zu? *to Hannah*<br>Hannah: any guy thats Hot and smexy *does little dance*  
>France: *drooling*<br>Sam: Well I feel awkward.  
>Hannah: too bad Sammy! *glomp France*<br>Hailey: *snickers*  
>Prussia: Kesesese<br>France: Do you know the most used French custom?  
>Girls: No...<br>France: We get naked!  
>Hannah:...wtf<br>Sam: ...ok...  
>Hailey: Oh yeah! Like The naked beaches in Spain and Italy! I loved those!<br>Guys: *jaw drop*  
>Hailey: What? I was 4!<br>Spain: *pedo thoughts, pedo thoughts, pedo thoughts*  
>Hannah: *elbows Spain in the stomach* You've got that creepy pedo smile on your face again.<br>France: *glomps Hannah* Don't worry I'll protect you from the Pedo Spain!  
>Prussia: *shields Sam* I've got you Sam! Hide behind my awesomeness!<br>Hailey: WTF? Is no one gonna protect me?  
>Spain: I'll protect you Hailey...*pedo grin* I'll stay by your side at all times, while your eating, and bathing, and sleeping...<br>Hailey:...  
>Hannah:*elbows Spain in gut with a garbage can.* No. Bad. My Britt Lord you can't haz. *hides behind France*<br>Spain: Britt Lord...?  
>Hailey: IM NOT FUCKING BRITISH!<br>Sam: Britt Lords scaring me... *hides behind Prussia's awesomeness*  
>Hailey: *seething*<br>Hannah: She's our Britt Lord, Pimp Mac Daddy, Owner, Scone Mama, Mast-*cut off by Sam*  
>Sam: Basically were her Bitches.<br>Guys: *turn to Hailey and bow* How have you made these girls follow you so willingly!  
>Spain: Through sex?<br>Prussia: Beer?  
>France: Money?<br>Hailey: *rolls eyes* I just protect them from unwanted creepers and unclaimed bitches.  
>Hannah:I'm uncomfortable with those terms... I shall no longer be your bitch. But France's!<br>Hailey: Then I'll just let the guy on Sams bus rape you next time. *smirk*  
>Hannah: ...France will do it for me!<br>Hailey: *scoff* Do you really Believe that toothpick will be able to take on him?  
>France: Hey! I'm actually very limber from...'exercise'.<br>Spain: Trust me, he is.  
>Everyone: WTF?<br>Hailey: Either way, your still my bitch Hann-PRUSSIA GET THE FUCK OFF MY OTHER BITCH!  
>Prussia+Sam: *making out on a table*<br>Hailey: *pulls Prussia off Sam and throws him on the ground before cursing him out in Spanish*  
>Spain: So hot...<br>Sam: Nein! Hailey, It's alright! *hiding behind Hannah* I let him!  
>Hailey: You...oh...good job Sammy! Get some!<br>Hannah and France:...*super glomp*  
>Prussia: So...where were we? ;D<br>Sam: Ze mood, it is...ruined.  
>Prussia: D;<br>Sam: Kidding lol :D  
>Spain: *wraps his arms around Haileys waist from behind and whispers in her ear*<br>Hailey: *goes bright red, causing Hannah and Sam to gasp at their unembarrassable friend* S-sure, I'd like that.  
>Spain: *grins and drags Hailey from room*<br>France: Shall we?  
>Hannah: We shall-after you bye me a drink. *skips from room, France following behind*<br>Sam: So should w-*cut off by Prussia kissing her hard*  
>Prussia: *pulls back and grins* Your about to have the most awesome night ever!<p>

~THE END~

...

...

...

...  
>~FOR NOW~<p> 


End file.
